


We Monsters

by Area51Fugitive



Series: FMA Villains Week [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Ishbalan Character(s) | Ishvalan Character(s), Other, Role Reversal, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, homunculus!Roy, human!Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Area51Fugitive/pseuds/Area51Fugitive
Summary: Lust confronts the half-Ishvalan female colonel who burned her way through her own people as the Flame Alchemist.





	

“Ooh, that’s nice.  The little girl who slaughtered her own people wholesale thinks she can judge me.  Those pretty scornful eyes…like you’re better than I am.”

Solaris clutched the wound on her abdomen in a feeble attempt to staunch the bleeding, even though the exit wound on her back rendered the point almost moot.  The only relief was that the agony had forced her face into a grimace anyway, so that the monster standing over her couldn’t see how much his comment had affected her.

The homunculus, Lust, stared down at her with his deceptively handsome face twisted into a demonic grin.  She couldn’t bring herself to move even as he shredded her ignition gloves with knifelike fingers.  He looked down at her again and she tried not to shudder under his red-purple eyes.  His expression shifted to something more disdainful.

“You know, despite calling us monsters, _you’re_ really far more monstrous than any of us.  No one of us has ever gone on a killing spree against our own kind.  Even that _traitor_ never attacked us but in self-defense.  And then there’s you, looking at me in disgust, when you _burned_ your way through your own mother’s people.  Tell me, did they die immediately or did they suffer for hours or days first?  Did you do it out of any real purpose, or simply because you were told to in order to keep your job and status?  At least my siblings and I have a _vision_.  I would only raise a hand to them if they ever got in the way of that goal.  What drove you to massacre your own kin?  Was it really just orders?  Did you actually _enjoy_ any of it?”

Solaris finally averted her gaze, face burning with shame.  It was every question she had ever asked herself after the war had ended.  Why had she gone along with it?  Why hadn’t she protested?  There wasn’t anything she could say, and the damned homunculus knew it.

Lust stalked out of the room with a satisfied smirk.  Solaris let her head fall, her face turning towards where Grady was laying.  He was still alive, but only barely.  His breathing was shallow and pained, and his face still held a trace of heartbreak from his “Roy’s” betrayal.  The wound that Lust had given him was still bleeding heavily.  And by the looks of it, Lust was heading towards Enfys and that armored kid, Glen.  The boy who looked at her like she was something amazing and not just worthless scum.  Solaris had no doubts in her mind about what Lust had in store for them.  She grit her teeth.

To hell with her self-pity and hatred.  Even if Lust was right, even if she really was worse than the homunculi and deserved every bit of pain the creature had given her, that didn’t mean everyone they meant to hurt deserved it.  It didn’t mean she couldn’t fight to protect them.  Letting herself die now to absolve her own guilt was just selfish.  She couldn’t give in now.  Not when she could live and fight and heaven willing perhaps even rebuild Ishval after bringing down the system that had ordered it obliterated.  She refused to die until she saw that, even if true redemption for her crimes was impossible.  This wasn’t about her.  It never had been.

She crawled toward Grady and reached for his ruined lighter.  If it could so much as produce a semblance of a spark, it would be enough.  All she needed was a sharp bit of debris and, there.  The circle would have to be carved, she couldn’t risk it being smudged away.  She could satisfy a little of her need for punishment that way as well, unhealthy as it was.

Prefect.  The circle was crude, but serviceable.  Did the lighter—? yes, yes, the lighter would work.  She looked back at Grady.

“I am really, really sorry,” she whispered before slipping a broken-off bit of pipe between his teeth and moving in to cauterize his wound.  Grady thrashed and wailed despite the pipe and her best efforts to hold him down, but thankfully soon passed out.  There were little mercies in life after all. She was able to roll him onto his back and seal the opening on his front as well with little fuss before placing the pipe in her own mouth and looking down at herself.

 _I may deserve hell and worse, homunculus_ , she thought, _but I’m not going until I send you all there first._

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty then, who's who?
> 
> Lust=Roy  
> Greed=Havoc  
> Envy=Riza  
> Gluttony=Al  
> and for completion's sake  
> Pride=Ed  
> Wrath=Trisha  
> Sloth= Alex Louis Armstrong  
> Father=Van Hohenheim (yeah, that one's pretty obvious)


End file.
